Α 000-0001 Gaia Gear α
The '''α 000-0001 Gaia Gear α (aka Gaia Gear Alpha) is the titular man-machine of Gaia Gear, piloted by Afranche Char. Technology & Combat Characteristics A prototype transformable Man Machine, Gaia Gear Alpha(GGA) is an extremely high-end unit made at the pinnacle of UC era technology. GGA is powered by four Minovsky Reactors. Each reactor is even further miniaturized than those seen in Formula Project Mobile Suits, but uses a new form of Minovsky Fusion known as "ø(psi)-based fusion-cycle". This new type of Minovsky fusion increases the reactor's output threefold, allowing a smaller reactor(or in GGA's case, 4 of them) to create better power than a single large reactor. GGA is designed to be the Ultimate Man Machine, as such it carries an enormous variety of weapons and technologies. It's Fire Control System is capable of near infinite scaling and data control, meaning GGA can engage nearly any number of enemy targets with as many weapons as it physically can carry. The GGA's frame is composed of multiple movable parts and components, which can be replaced with newer parts depending on the circumstances, making maintenance of the unit relatively easier. The GGA also features a miniaturized Minovsky Craft System, which partnered with its thruster output, allows the unit to travel at Mach II to Mach III speeds in Earth's atmosphere. The GGA's cockpit canopy is composed of glass with built in LCD screens that display camera feeds in 3D, while making the canopy opaque when looking in from the outside. Lastly, GGA is equipped with a Psycommu System, mountable Funnel Launcher pods, and an improved shock-absorbing system that utilizes Minovsky technology. Armaments ;*Needle Missile Pod :Much like the Orchis’ missile pods, the Gaia Gear Alpha carries modified needle missiles, specifically designed to pierce the Gids Geese’s armor. They didn’t work as well as the creators hoped, however. The tips are heated so that they cut through armor fairly easily, then detonate. ;*Beam saber/beam gun :Transformable beam saber/beam gun, similar to the ones of the MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam. ;*E.C.M pod :Jams all enemy radio transmissions, and wreaks havoc on missile targeting systems. The only problem is, it has to be deployed a distance away from the actual battle and set up beforehand. Thus, if the enemy spots it and takes it out, the effects stop. ;*Hyper mega launcher :A very powerful beam launcher with destructive capabilities similar to that of the MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki's Mega Beam Launcher. ;*Hand beam gun :Similar to the SUMO's. Useful in desperate situations, as they're concealed under the arms. ;*Sand Barrel :The Sand Barrel is an anti-missile/funnel weapon, which spews metal objects into the path of said weapon. It's capable of destroying incoming missiles, and hindering funnel movement, in some cases, damaging the funnels themselves. Special Equipment ;*Psycoframe System :Gaia Gear Alpha is equipped with a "Psycommu Cockpit Frame" which is a set of words seen used to describe the Psycoframe. It is the only Man Machine said to use such a system. ;*I-Field barrier :Unlike the XM-X3 Crossbone Gundam X-3 or Superior Gundam, the Gaia Gear Alpha has a full body I-Field that protects it from beam attacks, which explains the unit's high output. ;*Minovsky Barrier :To put this simply, this is like a beam shield, that completely surrounds the Man Machine. It does not operate indefinitely, and it is likely turned on in anticipation of incoming fire(i.e. pilot sees a horde of missiles headed for him and cannot evade, Newtype awareness would also prove helpful here.) however, it may be automatic, engaging in response to some manner of sensor input. A similar system was seen fitted to the Xi Gundam. ;*Long cruise motorboard :An accessory used by the GGA in its waverider mode to extend flight range. Allows for increased maneuverability and flight in Earth's atmosphere and atmosphere exit. It also features internal dummy balloons and sand barrels. History Developed in UC 203 by the EFF, The Metatron Institution captures the α000-0001 Gaia Gear Alpha and uses it to rescue the clone of the legendary Char Aznable, Afranche Char, out of Man-Hunter Agency (MaHA) custody, with Afranche Char becoming pilot of the machine. Variants Gaia Gear Alpha Test Unit An early test model of GGA, the Test Unit is painted in Gundam Colors, and was designed with a more Gundam-like head with the intention of equipping a High Mega Cannon in the forehead, much like ZZ Gundam. Otherwise it would be equipped similarly to GGA. Two Gaia Gear Tester units were built, following in the footsteps of Gundam MKII as "proof of concept" machines. As they are never mentioned as seeing any combat, it is likely that one or both units existed beyond the scope of Gaia Gear. Gaia Gear Beta The Gaia Gear Beta(GGB) was under construction just prior to the events of the Gaia Gear story. According to all sources, it's development was scrapped and the unfinished frame was never put to further use. Gaia Gear Alpha Raiden GGA Raiden is an MSV of GGA that incorporates the latest in stealth technology. From sensor-invisible materials and tech to a low-visibility paintjob. Gallery File:Alpha03.jpg|'Gaia Gear Alpha Test Unit' File:Gg_raiden.jpg|'Gaia Gear Raiden' File:Gaia-scene1.jpg File:Gaia-scene3.jpg File:Gaia-scene4.jpg File:Alpha-parts.gif|Gaia Gear Components File:Alpha-arm.gif|Illustration depicting the Gaia Gear's considerable disposable stores. File:Gaiagear-r.jpg alpha01.gif|B&W Front alpha02a.jpg|B&W Back alpha02.jpg|Color Back alpha04a.gif|B&W Waverider alpha-trans.gif|Transformation Sequence cockpit01.gif|Cockpit cockpit02.gif|Controls gaiagear23.jpg gaiagear23a.jpg bk00366.jpg References Gaiagear20.jpg Gaiagear21.jpg Gaiagear4.jpg gaiagear1.jpg gaiagear6.jpg gaiagear11.jpg gaiagear22.jpg gaiagear24.jpg gaia_gear_a.JPG GAIA GIA-2-0010.jpg GAIA GIA-2-0011.jpg GAIA GIA-2-0012.jpg GundamFIX Scene8 GaiaGearA.jpg|Gundam FIX Scene 8 - Gaia Gear α External links *α 000-0001 Gaia Gear α on MAHQ.net *α 000-0001 Gaia Gear α on GearsOnline.net ja:Α000-0001 ガイア・ギアα